


sweeter by the hour

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Kink Meme, M/M, Omega Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: They've been spending the past mission in more temperate parts of the world and the scent of Nicky has started itching at Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 327





	sweeter by the hour

**Author's Note:**

> Made for this kink meme prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=237244#cmt237244

They’d been tracking ivory traders for the last week from Thailand to Japan and had finally settled into a hotel in Kagoshima, on the island of Fukuoka. It was brutal in late July, sticky with humidity and the bay breeze hardly able to wick away the stifling heat. Joe was _dying_ , not actually, and not from the heat, not really. The one thing that was a problem that came with heat, especially when alone with Nicky and nothing to really keep them in check, was the reminders back to the desert when it had been them alone. When Nicky wasn’t covered in the commonplace products to mask scent. 

It meant that the small shoebox of a Japanese hotel room they’d gotten was utterly swimming in thick Alpha scent. A room with circulated air and no damn balcony for fresh air. 

It had been two days and Joe was doing his best to focus on his work. The quicker they found these assholes, the quicker they could escape the heat, and the less dizzy Joe would feel with want. Nicky was trying his best to be apologetic about it, trying the meager sprays and scent masking products that really didn’t work with their bodies. He showered twice a day, but it still _wasn’t helping_. If anything the lack of scent and then the sudden return of it was almost more infuriating.

Joe was going to strangle the bastards they were chasing with his bare hands.

Out of the hotel and in the mingle of the city it was easier to focus. The mixture of people and the breezes made the thrum of heat-want-fuck in Joe’s brain lessen to a dull throb rather than a scream. He slid the small wooden spoon that came with the kakigori into his mouth and hummed happily at the sweet peach flavor of the cold ice. He and Nicky had been casing a park for the past two hours, waiting for the buyer to show up for the handoff. 

They’d paid the buyer, the products weren’t moving up the chain and the sellers and smugglers would be arrested. There were times when subtlety was more needed than swinging swords. The only reason they were even here was to make sure everything went off smoothly and for back up if it didn’t. Copley didn’t seem to like “leaving things up to fate” he had a whole thing about watching stuff change hands. His lack of trust in the process really was annoying.

Nicky shifted next to him, propped against a tree with a book open and on his chest and Joe watched him from the corner of his eye. He loved a relaxed Nicky; hair slightly longer, dusted with facial hair, could write and had written, odes to those sharp eyes and the slope of his mouth. The movement of Nicky’s body brought Joe back to the present reality and the realization that in spite of his lazy outward appearance, that Nicky was sharp with the tang of focus and the subtle heat of annoyance. 

Joe’s mouth watered and he wanted nothing more than to press his nose into Nicky’s neck and breathe him in. Nicky turned to look at Joe at the slow, deep inhale Joe made and gently settled his hand over Joe’s wrist, smiling at him fondly. 

“We’re almost done, do you want me to take a walk?”

Joe opened his mouth, wanting to refuse. He swallowed thickly and heaved out a sigh. “I hate feeling like I can’t control myself.” Joe had always defied the stereotypes. They both came from a time when Alphas were the ones in charge and Omegas were seen as weak and in need of protection. Times had changed. 

“I know, tesoro,” Nicky murmured. “I’m sorry I can’t do more to help. I promise that as soon as this is done you’re free to let your walls down.”

Joe gave a small smile and shifted his hand to thread his fingers with Nicky’s. “I appreciate that. I just want to get this job done.”

Nicky rose their linked fingers together and kissed Joe’s knuckles before he stiffened as he spotted their mark. Joe heaved out a breath and pushed off of the ground, sliding his sunglasses back up his nose. “Alright, let’s get this done.”

\----

The second they were closed into the hotel room, Joe plastered himself against Nicky, mouth open as he took in deep breaths, nosing just behind Nicky’s ear. They’d been in the heat for hours, and even with the cool breeze off the water, Nicky had sweat through his deodorant. The buy had gone well, the asshole buyer, an Alpha, had tried to pull some shit and Nicky had snapped at him, Afrikaans clipped and sharp, and he’d used _that_ tone of voice that made Joe’s knees nearly turn liquid. 

“Want,” Joe mumbled, pulling at Nicky’s shirt, nuzzling into his hair. 

“Hush, love, I’ve got you.”

Joe opened his eyes, resting his forehead against Nicky’s and rubbed their cheeks together. “Nicolò.”

Nicky smiled fondly, reaching a hand up to cup Joe’s cheek. He knew how much Joe sometimes hated to be ruled by his baser instincts, especially when they weren’t alone and a cycle hadn’t occurred. Sometimes Joe would simply settle once they were alone and he’d had his fill of Nicky’s presence to calm the buzzing in his nerves. “What do you need from me?”

Joe paused, thinking about the question. He twisted his fingers into the now stretched shirt over Nicky’s hips and rested his chin on Nicky’s shoulder. The deep urge was there, he could feel it, and God did he _want_. “Want you to fuck me,” he said finally. “Please.”

Nicky laughed, easy and bright and rubbed his thumb along Joe’s cheek. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed for me, I’ll be right back.” Nicky turned, before pausing and then lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to Joe, barely hiding a smirk at the low moan it earned him. 

He undressed to his underwear and then slipped on the hotel issued bathrobe and left the room briefly to get bottles of water. When he returned a few short minutes later from the trip to the lobby and then back up again, arms full with water, the scent in the air was positively mouthwatering. The room was small enough that with three steps he could reach the bed from the door, and Joe was sprawled on his back over the pillows, mouth and nose buried in the material of Nicky’s shirt clutched to his face. Nicky could see slight damp spots where Joe had been mouthing at it. 

Joe’s eyes drifted toward him and he unclenched one hand from the shirt and curled a bit to try and tug Nicky to the bed. Nicky dropped the bottles of water and removed himself from his robe and underwear before crawling on the bed. Joe sat up, one hand burying itself in Nicky’s hair and the other curving around his hip as he pulled them into a kiss. 

Joe was running hot from arousal and Nicky groaned into the kiss, settling on his knees between Joe’s thighs. He drew back, content to let Joe bite and lick down his neck to his collarbone, rubbing his cheek against the top of Joe’s head. “Still want me inside you?”

“Mmhmm.” Joe sucked at a patch of skin and shifted a bit so his ass rested against Nicky’s lap. “M’soaked because of you.”

“I noticed, you think I’m intoxicating, well…” Nicky dropped his hands to Joe’s hips and hauled Joe in, grinning with his teeth when Joe cursed as he was manipulated until his knees were over Nicky’s shoulders and Nicky’s nose was pressed into his thigh, mouth hot on the skin. “You’re delicious, amore.”

“Please, Nico.”

Nicky pressed his thumb against where Joe was warm and already so wet and rubbed, pressing against the hole with the flat of his tongue and groaning out his pleasure at the way Joe’s thighs tensed and then released. He furled his tongue and pressed in, rubbing a soothing hand along Joe’s ribs as he did so. Joe writhed against him and rolled his hips forward lazily and Nicky slipped his hand holding Joe open away slightly to grasp firmly at Joe’s buttock. 

“We haven’t done this with you having facial hair in a while, I forgot how good it feels.” Joe reached down to thread his fingers with Nicky’s hand on his ribs. “God, Nicky, your _mouth_.” 

Nicky didn’t answer verbally but nuzzled himself in further, flicking his tongue against the edge of Joe’s hole and then spearing in. Joe twisted slightly, free hand yanking at the bedding, and wheezed. Joe rocked forward, moving his arm across his face to muffle a loud moan when Nicky’s fingers slid through the mix of spit and slick and two pressed in alongside his tongue. Joe trembled, desperate to fight off his orgasm, but lost when Nicky oh so gently scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin of his perineum. 

Nicky laved a few more times with his tongue before journeying up and sucking quick fading bruises into Joe’s skin, licking over his still half-hard cock and mouthing at the head. Letting Joe slip from his mouth he followed the trail of Joe's come on his chest, constantly licking and sucking, until he reached Joe’s mouth. 

Joe opened his mouth, letting Nicky lick in, sucking on his tongue and giving a quiet moan at the taste of himself on Nicky’s tongue. He slowly pulled away, playfully tugging at Nicky’s lower lip when they parted. “Love you.”

Nicky’s smile was easy as he pressed his mouth in a few chaste kisses to Joe’s. “Want to keep going?”

Joe nodded, skidding one hand down Nicky’s body to wrap around his cock and stroke. Nicky was slick with pre-come and Joe’s fist glided down. He groaned, pressing his forehead to Nicky’s shoulder, looking down the line of their bodies to Nicky’s cock in his fist. He let Nicky’s hands cup under the small of his back and raised his hips up as Nicky’s knees moved forward under him and he let Nicky guide him onto his cock. 

Nicky’s eyes fell shut as he sunk into Joe, letting out a long breath that hitched up when he bottomed out. Joe clenched, looking up to Nicky and smirking a bit at the sharp inhale the action got him. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve done this,” Joe said softly. 

“It’s been a month and a half.”

Joe shrugged, shifting his weight with Nicky so his knees hugged either side of Nicky’s ribs. “Not quite like this.”

Nicky tipped his head to the side, conceding. He slipped his hands up Joe’s back as Joe settled into his lap. “True.”

Joe sighed, head falling back as he relaxed into the sensation of being full. He rolled his hips forward, hands bracing on Nicky’s shoulders, thighs slightly—pleasantly—burning. “God, I love your cock. We just fit together, Nico.”

Nicky bowed his head forward against Joe’s chest, content to encourage him to rock and grind. He nuzzled the hollow of Joe’s throat, sucking at the skin and giving a few sharp thrusts when Joe clenched around him. Joe kept making soft little hitches of breath and ‘ _huh_ ’ noises with each thrust and it was driving Nicky crazy. 

Joe’s hands cupped under his chin and Nicky let himself be tugged up into a kiss. Joe’s knees squeezed against his sides and his back arched up. Nicky braced out with one hand opposite Joe and they moved in a well-practiced move until Joe’s back was to the bed, wrapped around Nicky. 

When the kiss broke, Joe’s eyes rolled back at a hard thrust, and he gave a shaky smile. “Bastard.”

Nicky laughed, nosing along Joe’s jaw. “You said you wanted me to fuck you.”

Joe hummed appreciatively, curling one hand around Nicky’s thigh to encourage him in harder and deeper. Nicky complied and Joe pressed his smile into Nicky’s chest. Nicky knew exactly the way to undo Joe when he was like this, a constant tease against his prostate, bottoming out with a sharp thrust and then a rock of the hips. Joe stretched out under him, watching him with blissed out and fiercely adoring eyes. 

“You’re breathtaking, my love,” Nicky breathed out, his free hand coaxing Joe’s thigh higher against his hip. “Spread out under me. You’ve been so patient with me, done so well to control your urges.”

Joe keened, head tipping back, hands curling around Nicky’s biceps. “God, Nico, I was dying. All I could think about was that time we were in Bali.”

Nicky let out a low noise in his throat. It had been fairly early on in their lives together. Their first proper time together. Joe had been _insatiable_. Joe had spent most of his former life without any particular orientation and the first heat had blindsided them all. The fact that Joe was mentioning it was a definite indicator of just how much he’d been waiting for this moment. 

Nicky pulled Joe’s hips against his own, grinding in fully with a sharp thrust. “No wonder you’ve been gagging for my scent.”

Joe nodded, eyes slightly glazed. He hooked one hand around Nicky’s neck, the other skidding over the bedding. “Needed this.” 

Nicky hushed Joe gently, resting their foreheads together. Joe sucked in a breath, shuddering hard and tugged lightly at Nicky’s hair. Nicky gently took hold of Joe’s free hand and coaxed it between the two of them. Joe flicked his eyes down between their bodies a moment before wrapping his own hand around his cock. He didn’t stroke, content to let the pace Nicky set move him, but squeezed and rubbed with his fingers. 

Joe sucked on his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth as his brows knit together in pleasure. He tensed up before gasping out Nicky’s name when he came messily, quickly, and all over the both of them. Nicky rose Joe’s fingers to his mouth, sucking three inside as he fucked himself into Joe’s pliant heat. When Nicky came he let out a soft gasp around Joe’s fingers, pressing in deep. 

Joe sighed softly stroking Nicky’s face and letting Nicky blanket his body. Nicky withdrew his hips after a few long beats and settled onto his side next to Joe. Joe turned his head and kissed Nicky softly, relishing in the afterglow. 

Nicky reached over him, pulling a bottle of water over and Joe took it and drank from it thirstily before resting against the pillows. “Gimme like twenty and then I can return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed I missed a tag please let me know!
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
